Blog de usuário:Zer00Negativo/Dimensionalidade e níveis transcedentes do universo de Final Fantasy XIII /Type e outras coisas
Este blog vai ser pra explicar o níveis dos personagens de FFXIII e Type-0, apesar que pode afetar outros de outros jogos. Mitologia thumb|center|427px O Universo Mundo Visível O Mundo Visível ou Reino Visível é o mundo material, ou o reino mortal, em palavras mais simples é o multiverso da franquia que é infinito e todos eles nasceram do void, cada universo não necessariamente se limita a um único universo podendo conter mais de um dentro de si, como é o caso em FFXIII e Type-0 onde cada um possui infinitos universos (Type-0), e infinitas possíveis e impossíveis linhas do tempo (FFXIII) podem também conter espaço-tempo extradimensionais. Sendo assim o Mundo Visível seria uma coleção de multiversos. thumb|center|600px Void The Void (o vazio) também sendo referido as vezes como The Void Beyond (Além do Vazio) em FFXIII ou Rift, é um lugar frequente da franquia Final Fantasy, ele é um vazio infinito sendo literalmente o nada, a não-existência, que antecede toda a criação e ao mesmo tempo existe além dela, toda a existência começou no nada e esta fadada a retornar ao nada, ele é o início e o fim de todas as coisas, suas entidades que lá habitam transcedem tanto físico quanto o abstrato, e com o poder do Void o usuário tem poder pra sobrepujar todas as dimensões e com ele é possível controlar toda a criação bem como também é possível dobrar o universo a sua vontade, é um poder q nem as leis da física resistem e se o portador assim quiser ele poderá apagar todas as dimensões e toda a existência. O void também esta conectado a todos os universos sendo assim alguns personagens o utilizam pra viajar entre diferentes realidades, como por exempo Gilgamesh que menciona diferentes lugares dos jogos de Final Fantasy. Há lugares dentro do void também como por exemplo Seredinipy e o Coliseu, e ambos são citados desprovido de tempo sendo que o Coliseu esta ligado a todas as eras e todas as realidades. thumb|center|600px Mundo Invisível Já o mundo invisível existe além da estrutura dimensional, o lugar onde valhalla existe e é descrito existir além de todos os conceitos de espaço e tempo, forma, vida e morte, e a única maneira de chegar lá é através do portão de Etro. A capital do mundo invisível é valhalla, criado pela deusa Etro pra de acordo com as lendas "aprisionar um inimigo esquecido" em todo o momento em FFXIII-2 valhalla é citado existir além do espaço e tempo onde de la é possível ver todo a história e linhas do tempo, e a maior parte dessas informações estão nos datalogs do jogo que você obtém através dos fragmentos que coleta. Azure Crystal In the heart of Valhalla stands Etro's temple. The throne that sits within, the throne of the goddess, is always empty. No one can say how long the goddess's temple has stood in this place. In a world where time does not exist, such a question has little meaning. Some speculate, however, that the goddess built the temple with her own hands, as a prison for some long-forgotten enemy. Amber Crystal Valhalla, where the temple of the goddess stands, floats on the vast ocean of chaos into which all things must flow. There is no beginning or end to chaos. Those that fall into its waters are condemned to float for eternity in the rift between life and death. The ocean of chaos has drowned the Pedestal of Time. There, on that holy of holies, did the goddess Etro first step into the Unseen Realm. But as her power waned, the sacred spot where her foot touched soil sank beneath the sullen waves. Lindzei's desire The part we humans call 'soul' is a gift of the goddess. In all our hearts flickers a small piece of the chaos of Valhalla. From Valhalla, you can see every age, every timeline. I see the future because Valhalla lives in my heart. The Eyes of Etro is not a unique gift, reserved for the special. Every human who claims a soul can gaze into the future. Já no guia FFXIII-2 ultimania Omega é confirmado o mundo invisível e valhalla existir além dos conceitos de espaço-tempo, digo isso não apenas fisicamente mas conceitualmente: thumb|center|500px *'世界同士のつながり' **''Connection between worlds'' *'不可視世界 時間、空間、形状の概念がすべてない。完全な混沌' **''Invisible World There is not any concept of time, space, and form. Perfect chaos.'' *'ヴァルハラ 時間の概念がなく、空間の概念も曖昧だが、形状はある' **''Valhalla There is no concept of time, the concept of space is ambiguous, but there is form.'' *'ゲート 時空の狭間時間の概念はやや曖昧だが空間、形状は可視世界と同様' **''Gate (Etro's Gate) The concept of space-time in this space is ambiguous, but the form in that space is the same as the visible world.'' *'可視世界 時間空間、形状の概念がある' **''Visible World There is concepts of time-space and form.'' E na light novel de FFXIII-2 chamado Final Fantasy XIII-2 fragments after, também é confirmado que valhalla é desprovido dos gerais conceitos de espaço e tempo durante um pensamento de Lightning depois que ela é convocado para valhalla: Resumindo, Mundo Visível é onde existe gerais conceitos de espaço e tempo, além do mundo visível há o void e além do void esta valhalla, tanto que os habitantes de valhalla utilizam sombras pra se manifestar no mundo visível. O mundo invisível é também citado transceder o void que é literalmente o nada, a não-existência, sendo o próprio void citado como sendo apenas uma simples sombra de valhalla, e Lightning ainda diz que Noel havia cruzado todo o void pra chegar em valhalla. thumb|center|600px E quando Lightning chega a Valhalla e se encontra com o trono da deusa ela faz uma alusão quase como high dimensional a natureza da deusa, inclusive o próprio trono que ela tava vendo talvez nem fosse um trono e tivesse outra forma, mas sua mente de um mero humano não era capaz de compreender: No jogo os próprios Moogle não existem no mundo real, eles são apenas seres fictícios, porém a existência deles em valhalla é possível pois segundo Lightning esse tipo de coisa só é possível porque valhalla é um local impossível onde impossibilidade acontecem o tempo todo: O Caos mundo invisível além de valhalla tem sua totalidade composta por um oceano catastrófico conhecido como Chaos, muitas vezes se referindo como o chaos sem forma pois é dito que tudo que é engolido pelo Chaos é completamente destruído é perde sua forma (em FFXIII-2 ultimania Omega também é dito que no Chaos não há conceito de forma e espaço-tempo: 時間、空間、形状の概念がすべてない。完全な混沌 E aqueles que são engolido por suas águas passam a eternidade vagando na lacuna entre a vida e a morte. A deusa Etro utiliza o chaos para controlar o fluxo de almas e manter os mundos em equilíbrio ao manter uma quantidade constante de chaos no mundo visível, também é dito que a parte que os humanos chamam de "coração" é um presente da deusa sendo na verdade um pedaço do Chaos que a deusa coloca dentro de suas almas, e assim os humanos podem adquirir muitas habilidades mágicas, porém pra usar toda a totalidade dos poderes do chaos é necessário atravessar o portão de Etro e chegar no mundo invisível, a fonte de todo o chaos, entretanto somente aqueles com bastante chaos em seu coração pode cruzar o portão ou utilizar time gates. Aqueles que controlam a totalidade do chaos demostram muitas habilidades como distorcer a realidade: https://imgur.com/EcOoxWT Distorcer a linha do tempo e apagar o passado: https://imgur.com/ODahK5o Desfazer as leis da física e apagar toda a existência: https://imgur.com/QEtwiPL Dar BFR para o nada: https://imgur.com/a/YwgVmt5 Viajar no tempo e pra fora dele: https://imgur.com/7XMc49W Devorar a realidade: https://imgur.com/1lhyUKV Todos os humanos possuem o chaos dentro de si entretanto são poucos os personagens que conseguem controlar todo o chaos, sendo eles Caius, Etro e por lógica a Mwynn e possivelmente a Lightning se considerarmos que ela herdou os poderes de Etro mas eu não tenho tanta certeza disso, e Caius ao chegar em valhalla iria matar a deusa, iria utilizar o Chaos para destruir as infinitas linhas do tempo e retornar tudo para valhalla a fim de tornar o mundo um lugar sem tempo, e um lugar sem tempo é o único lugar que Yeul pode morar sem morrer: http://imgur.com/a/e8X2hrV Eidolons Eidolons são as summons dos jogos, descritos em FF type 0 serem seres de outro plano de existência, sendo esse plano Valhalla, Lightning durante FFXIII-2 fragments after ao chegar em Valhalla descobre que havia muitos Eidolons "morando" lá ( na verdade eles passam o tempo todo lutando entre si) e também aprende que quando um L'Cie entre em desespero ou conjura um Eidolon, a deusa abre o portão e envia o Eidolon para o "outro lado", apesar que eles não possuem a mesma força do Eidolon original em valhalla, pois seres do Mundo Invisível utilizam avatares pra se manifestar no mundo visível e muitas vezes essas manifestação são chamadas de sombras, e com os eidolons é a mesma coisa, e essas manifestações varia de nível, em type 0 bahamuth é citado ter um poder destrutivo maior que qualquer máquina de guerra já criado, portanto seria superior ao Brionac que é uma máquina que possui 8 Ultima bombs sendo que uma única Ultima bomb tem poder pra destruir um continente inteiro. Já em FFXIII-2 uma manifestação de Odin conhecida como Twilight Odin é descrita ser apenas uma sombra do Odin original formada com o próprio chaos, e essa sombra existe em todos os períodos do tempo simultaneamente e ao mesmo tempo existe além do tempo. http://imgur.com/a/02eQYTG (é dito "fora" na tradução em inglês mas no original japonês é dito "além") Sendo assim isso escalaria personagens capazes de transceder para o mundo invisível e afetar essas estruturas, e/ou controlar o caos, sendo eles: os deuses, Caius, Serah, Noel, eidolons, Lightninig e Yeul. Categoria:Posts de blog